


Mouth wide shut

by orphan_account



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Tom thinks it is more difficult for him, sometimes he realizes it isn't. </p><p>A work of humor, please don't take it seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mouth wide shut

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE DON'T HATE ME. This was done for a friend of mine. It is all humor

Sometimes Tom thinks it is more difficult for him. And of course it looks like it is, people always talk about how gay he is and how bad he covers it. 

Magazines and tv shows say stupid things, like Top Gun or Interview with the vampire are clearly talking about him. He's now older, but he is not wiser, it's been 30 fucking years now, he should be ready to go out. But then, of course, it has been all his life, not just his relationship with John. Deep inside he always knew he was gay.

People never talked about John's sexuality, they just assumed it. He was a 70's hottie, no one could dance better than him, of course he couldn’t be 100% straight, not even if he was in love with Mia Wallace. It was easier that way.

That’s why John always said that they should go out, he was even older than Tom, and he couldn’t have a secret relationship at this point of his life, that’s for people in their 20's. He wanted to settle down, and he wanted to do it with, no one else could fill that space in his heart.

In the end, it is more difficult for John, who hates being hidden, hates having to touch each other in The Oscar's bathroom when no one else is there (majorly because Leo Dicaprio always leaves it with a horrible smell) he hates to recieve an award and not being able to french kiss Tom there and then while recieving it.

He has to jerk off a lot, because Tom's never there, he is always with some whore outside, and John it's a honored man, he can't cheat on Tom...more than once in a while.

In the end, when they read the magazine that expoused their romantic life, they didn’t feel afraid, they didn’t scream, converserly, they sight, it was easier that way.

Now everybody knew, and that was OK


End file.
